


part1 B 战斧

by Lorrant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorrant/pseuds/Lorrant
Relationships: 战骑
Kudos: 14





	part1 B 战斧

让骑士自己形容青年时代，他会用上生涩这个词。  
他享受萍水相逢的交往，享受性爱，享受不被纠缠的感情。或许这样子看起来很冷漠，不过他并不觉得有什么不好。依靠成长摆脱生涩于他而言本就是一个变得更加冷漠的过程。  
就像苔藓沉溺于水分，仙子梅厌恶湿热，缺爱的人喜欢被众星拱月包围或者渴求特定的人的注目，他只是喜欢疏离地游走在社交圈子中，这就是他的社交需求。  
他自觉并不渴求被爱。  
骑士遇到这个战士时已经摆脱了年少时的生涩，不过经验或许不能够帮助一个人躲掉陷阱。  
这个战士像一个陷阱。

巴斯卡隆酒家是一个特殊的地方，人来人往鱼龙混杂，却远比周围都安定，这安定来源于老板巴斯卡隆本人。骑士对这些并不感兴趣，他只是来黑衣森林与鬼哭队对接信息，路过巴斯卡隆酒家时正好遇到雷雨，于是进来喝一杯酒。  
闪电划亮天空，将如同箭雨般从天而降雨滴照成白色，而后一切重归于黑暗，只留无形的雷声在森林里滚动。哗啦啦的雨打在高大的密林与屋檐上，万叶千声混合着酒家内客人的低语。  
这一切令骑士觉得有些困倦。  
雨不知道什么时候停，他打算过会儿去问问侍者，在这之前他想安静地坐在角落喝完这杯酒。粮食酿成的酒度数极高，幸而骑士酒量颇好，辛辣化成融融暖意流向四肢百骸，他沉默地再倒了半杯，听到一个男声：“能拼桌吗？”  
骑士抬起眼，站在身前的男人背着一把战斧，骑士眼睛往旁边挪了挪，越过男人望向他身后，见的确只有自己的桌子上比较空，他随口礼貌地应道：“请随意，不必客气。”  
他垂下眼睛将自己的酒瓶往后挪了一星尺，为战士腾出摆放东西的位置，像收敛了领地意识的白狮。  
他背对一个陈旧的酒柜，柜子上摆放着几个没有收拾的空瓶。  
巴斯卡隆酒馆的夜雨天由两盏明黄色的吊灯提供光亮，站在灯下想必能被照得头发丝都一清二楚，但骑士所在的角落是阴暗且安静的。  
战士在他面前坐下，拿出刚从柜台买来的酒搁在桌上，说：“天气真见鬼不是吗？”  
巴斯卡隆酒家拼桌的鲜少有聊天的，毕竟这里人身份复杂，你不知道自己在和偷猎犯还是鬼哭队说话，多说多错，同理，被搭话的人鲜少接话，谁也不知道对面是不是套话。  
但骑士语气颇有几分真诚，礼貌得恰到好处，不过分殷勤也不冷淡，好像是真的赞同战士话一般：“是的。”  
战士突然低笑了一声，从木质圆门中传进来的风雨声稀释了这声笑，却还是让骑士颇为意动。战士给自己倒了杯酒：“我遇见过你这样的人，说话个顶个的好听，但一顿天聊下来其实只有我在讲，你根本没说什么话，还把人哄得觉得聊了很多一样。”  
骑士拎着酒杯的手微顿，有些诧异又有些玩味地和战士对视。  
战士灌了半杯烈酒，用手背揩去嘴角酒渍，眯起眼冲骑士一笑：“但你是这种人里最英俊的一个，所以就算这样我也愿意和你聊。”  
骑士的笑容终于因为这句话明显了，因为战士的直白的调情，他放下酒杯，拿起自己的酒瓶给战士满上：“你赢了，你比我会说话。”

两人找个房间一起落脚、消磨这被雷雨困住的一夜似乎是顺理成章的事，骑士没有任何拒绝战士的理由。这男人热烈得像火，却又拿捏有度，会时时注意骑士的感受。所以骑士被抱着抵在旅馆墙上亲吻喉结的时候，并没有表现出太多抗拒。  
吻落在骑士脖颈上，常年被高领铠甲和皮质项圈保护着的颈项被湿热柔软的唇舌触碰含吮，犬齿含住喉结留下齿痕。  
战士硬着下半身在他身上磨蹭，喘息着反复问：“我可以吗？”  
情事上的感染力是火焰，在两人之间升温爆燃，骑士不可避免地被波及，他呼吸急促起来，抬手抚摸战士的额头，将他短短的额发撩向后脑，战士因为抱着他的腰、脸贴着肩颈，所以从下往上看他，那眼神就像被饲养的什么兽类——暗含着力量，却甘愿将项圈交到饲养者的手中，行动都等着指令。  
骑士硬了。  
他舔吻着战士的耳垂，低语声伴随着温热的呼吸贴着耳廓：“可以。”

战士的索取近乎一种探索，像寻找猎物血腥味的狼犬。被按在床上的骑士感觉到手掌从敞开的衣襟探进去，摸到衣服里，被体温焐热的后腰迎来战士侵略性的抚摸。先是摸，而后是按捺不住的揉，最后是意犹未尽地向下抓住臀瓣揉捏。  
骑士抱着战士埋在自己颈窝的头，喘息着看着天花板，接受战士的抚摸。  
大力而放肆的抚摸因为骑士的准许而遍及全身，战士在隐秘处有着不可言说的癖好，他揉捏骑士的大腿根和膝盖弯，在常年不见天日但是结实柔韧的身体上留下自己的指印，用手指上的战斧磨出来的茧在肩胛骨和腰窝上剐蹭出红痕，一手揉骑士的胸乳，好像真的能揉出什么一样绕着圈揉抓。  
明明性器还高挺着，只抵在骑士性器上来回蹭，但骑士却觉得自己被战士用手操了一遍。  
润滑做得并不细致，不过对于骑士的耐受力来说算不得什么，战士插进来的过程中他咬着战士的肩膀，发出低闷的痛呼。战士插到底，骑士颤抖着喘着气，刚想提膝抵着战士的腰让他不要那么急，却被战士压着腿退出去一些再次操到了深处。  
他双腿大张，男人精干结实的腰腹在他腿间律动着，性器不容抗拒地挤开软肉，在不设防的后穴中来回进出，享受被挤压吸吮的快感。战士爽得骂了句脏话，俯身紧密地将骑士抱在怀里，咬着他的脖颈，像野兽一样干他。  
骑士皱起眉，拒绝却被战士的吻堵在口中，两人像打架一样纠缠着，反抗用的是出拳的力度，镇压的人也没有手下留情，最后是战士更胜一筹，捉住骑士的手按在胸前，将性器抵在骑士敏感点附近缓而重地抽送，用粗大的茎头在骑士体内放肆留下自己铃口渗出的体液。  
战士并没有吝啬到管控骑士的射精，又或许是他爽到的点和骑士这种掌控欲强的人不一样，他就是想看骑士被自己搞得无法自控破破烂烂的样子，看骑士满身都是自己留下的痕迹。  
第一轮结束时他刻意射得很浅，精液从骑士的屁股里淌出来，沿着臀缝往下淌得一片湿漉漉，骑士胸口脖颈乃至腿根都有齿痕牙印，战士近乎亲昵地把骑士半扶半抱起来，用怀抱箍住骑士，对准自己的性器往下放，让骑士坐在自己的阴茎上。  
骑士忍耐的呻吟声被他捕捉到，他像交配中的狼一样叼着骑士的后脖颈的肉，咬在齿间，挺腰一下下重重地操干骑士的屁股，撞得胯骨和骑士的臀肉一片红。  
被骗了……骑士仿佛被野兽按在身下被迫雌伏，皱着眉头喘息着想。  
从一开始他就错了，这根本不是什么等着你下命令的狼狗，而是一匹狡猾的、用犬类的姿态欺骗你的狼。等肉到了嘴里，便会收敛起温驯可控的模样，露出锋利的獠牙。

第二天骑士醒来时战士已经不在旅馆了，骑士忍着一夜性事后的疼痛坐起身，没拉紧的窗帘透进的光晃得他微微眯起眼。  
阳光落在骑士赤裸的身上，皮肤上痕迹多得如同被虐待过，他皱着眉揉了揉鼻梁根，在低头间看到了自己腿根上的黑色笔迹。  
黑墨水衬得骑士的腿更白，也让皮肤上的红痕更加显眼。骑士伸手去揩，果不其然墨水早已干涸，留下粗粝的黑色水痕。  
那是一串通讯贝号码。


End file.
